Hospital Visit
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Again using my friend's OC, from her universe of SasukexOC. Kimi is in the hospital from having emergency surgery and she receives a surprise visit


_Author's Notes: This is a gift for my friend who actually just had an emergency surgery and since I can't be there for her physically, I'm using fanfiction to be there in spirit. Get Well soon my friend. :)_

* * *

**Surprise Visit**

"I hate it here!" snapped Kimi, crossing her arms in a stubborn pout.

"It can't be helped," Kakashi answered. "You had surgery and now you're on the road to recover."

There in Kimi's hospital room were her friends and family; Naruto, Sakura and her adopted father, Kakashi. The only one of her closet friends who wasn't there was Sasuke. He had been sent away on assignment just before she took ill. He had no idea she was in the hospital. Before she went into surgery, Kimi began to wonder if Sasuke would ever return. This was her first surgery ever and it frightened her to no end. Even though she had her father and two friends at her side, she wanted to see Sasuke.

A year ago, after all the battles, the Akatsuki were defeated and from that Kimi and Sasuke turned themselves in to the Konoha authorities. They were arrested and went willingly to their hearing. There, the two stated their entire story and were able to give the village some good valuable information on any remaining Akatsuki who lived elsewhere in the world. Those ones had no idea of the fall of their comrades. With that information brought forward, both Kimi and Sasuke were released on probation with the condition they'd be wearing an ankle bracelet to mark their whereabouts at all times. The terms were agreed.

From that day, after four years of being reported as 'missing nin', the two were allowed back into the society of the village, but not without hardships and they had to earn everyone's trust back, which in time they did. As the trust was earned back, restrictions were lifted until finally the ankle bracelets were removed and the two were able to take on missions outside the village. However there was one major set back for the two who had returned, they were still considered as Genin ninjas while all their friends were now Jonins. They had both been living in the village for nearly six months when the Chunin exams arrived and they were pressured to go, which they both succeeded in becoming Chunins.

Kimi glared at her father. "It doesn't mean I have to like it. It doesn't even mean I have to grin and bare it either."

"True," Kakashi sighed. He then decided to change the subject. "You know on my way here, I found something that might be of interest to you."

Kimi frowned. "I highly doubt that. You're always late as it is so what would spark my interest?"

Hearing this, Naruto stifled his giggles by clamping a hand to his mouth. Sakura kept quiet a grin formed upon her lips. Everyone in the entire village knew Kakashi was _always_ fashionably late on everything.

"Kakashi," answered the pink haired kunoichi. "She does have a point. You're always late for everything. You'd probably be even late for own wedding that is if you actually had a girlfriend."

Naruto this time could not hold back the laughter. "Oh that's just too funny!" Knowing that if he laughed too much, he crouched to the floor, not once holding back his laughter. Hearing him laugh was music to Kimi's ears. She missed her crazy friend.

Kakashi gave Sakura a stern look, ignoring Naruto for the moment. "That's not a fair assumption. I could easily have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, if you really wanted one. Just need to remove the mask you'd probably have many women lined up for dates," Naruto mused, trying to control his laughter. Once controlled, he stood back up. "And of course you would need to stop reading those damn books. But then again perhaps your mask…"

"That is quite enough Naruto," Kakashi punched his friend in the arm, forcing the young man to steady his balance or he would have fallen over.

Kimi forced her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. If only Naruto knew how close he was to the truth. Kakashi indeed had a handsome face and he often wore a mask to cover it so he wouldn't have to get dates shoved down his throat. Luckily for Kimi, she knew what he looked under that mask.

Kakashi shook his head, turning his attention back to his daughter, clearing his throat. "Anyway, back to what I was saying. This is something you may be interested in. Correction. I know you'll it."

"Dad!" Kimi sighed. "If you're going to show me, then show me. You don't have to leave me in suspense."

Kakashi grinned, seeing she really didn't believe him. He turned his gaze to the door. "Trust me. You'll like this." As his gaze were fully on the door, someone walked through.

Kimi looked to the door, gasping loudly. "Sasuke!"

Sakura and Naruto turned to the door just in time to see their long time friend appear in the doorway. For the two of them it took them a long time to get over their anger of Sasuke and Kimi's actions, but now it was like it never happened.

The young Uchiha man grinned. "Hey," he greeted. "I hear someone is stuck in bed."

Immediately, anyone could see Kimi's mood brightened. With further inspection of the man, it was also obvious the man was hiding something behind his back.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Sasuke walked further into the room, passing the others, never once revealing what was hidden behind his back to Kimi, though as he passed the others, they could see. "Well I just returned from my latest mission when Kakashi told me what happened. So here I am."

"You mean you haven't checked in with Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura in disbelief.

Sasuke turned his gaze from the woman he loved to the young woman who once thought he was the hottest guy in the village. "No. Seeing Kimi was more important in my books."

Kimi smiled. "I'm glad to see you. I haven't seen you in a month."

Turning back to the woman he loved, Sasuke bent forward, brushing his lips against hers in a gentle kiss, which she happily returned.

"I have something for you," he replied, once moving away. Pulling his arm from behind his back, revealed a single purple flower, which were Kimi's favorites.

"Sasuke!" she gasped, truly feeling overjoyed. This was not what she was expecting and it was a wonderful surprise to say the least.

"A beautiful flower, for a beautiful lady whom I love dearly," he declared. He leaned forward once again, kissing her a little harder than before. "I wish I was here sooner."

With a bag in his hand, he brought the bag up, pulling out a small vase. He then filled it with water before putting the flower in it and then setting it by her bed.

"Sasuke," Kakashi sighed. "Unfortunately, this was sudden. We were just getting ready to go on a mission when she collapsed. Our mission was passed to another team. Lady Hokage even stated she had no idea Kimi was getting sick. However, Kimi is now on the amends."

"Speaking of missions," spoke Naruto. "When are we going on a mission?"

"Tomorrow morning," Kakashi answered. "Now that Sasuke's back, he can help on her recovery while the three of us along with Sai head out on a different mission."

Sasuke was now ignoring everyone in the room, except for the woman before him. Of course the two had history together since leaving the village back when they were first year Genins. While they lived with 'Orochimaru', the two became lovers.

His hand reached forward to caress Kimi's cheek. "I've missed you. From the very moment my mission was complete, you were all I could think about. And the very second Kakashi said you were here, worry gripped my heart and I had to come."

"That's so sweet," Kimi smiled. "Well now you don't have to worry." She reached her hand up to touch his hand, still against her cheek. "I'm ok. And Lady Tsunade was able to get me into surgery quick enough."

Sasuke nodded. "Well with me now home, I can help take care of you. So when you're released you'll be staying with me."

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled before looking to her adopted father. "Are you ok with that?"

"It was my idea," he answered. "So your answer is yes. You are being released tomorrow but I have to leave and with Sasuke now back, I don't have to worry. He'll take good care of you."

"Dad, I'm 17 years old now. I've spent four years living with Sasuke. I don't need a care taker," Kimi complained.

"You may have lived away from here for four years but that doesn't stop me from being your father and worrying about you. I'm your dad. It's my job to worry."

Kimi sighed. "I know."

"Can you just humor me? You do need someone with you while you finish recovering."

"Kakashi, she is my girlfriend and when we're both of age, I'm going to seek her hand in marriage. We're already engaged." Not once did Sasuke's eyes leave Kimi's.

"Marriage!?" blurted Sakura. "When did this happen?"

"Three months before turning ourselves in," Kimi answered. "And with the Akatsuki gone, there's nothing standing in our way. And you already know Lady Tsunade allowed us to be free citizens in the village once we gave her information to send to the great five Shinobi villages of where the remaining Akatsukis were."

"Yes that was an amazing discovery," her father agreed. "Naruto. Sakura. How about we give them two some private time. We still have to receive our mission scroll and find Sai to let him know we're leaving at first light."

"Thank you all for coming," Kimi replied, looking to her friends.

"Get well soon," Sakura stated, being the first to leave the room.

Naruto was next but before leaving, he clamped a hand on his male friend's shoulder. "Take care of her buddy. She's like a sister to me."

"She was to me as well for a time until we hit teen years," Sasuke agreed. "But now she's more than that."

Naruto turned away and left, leaving Kakashi to be the last to leave. He stepped over to the bed, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Take care Kimi, I'm glad you're home, where you belong."

"Me too, dad." She watched as he stepped away, giving Sasuke a silent comment and then he too left the room.

He was happy to see her back and it pleased him as well to see Sasuke as well. He was scared for a time the two would be put to the death but thanks to the information they had, it literally saved their necks and now they were Leaf Shinobi once again, not missing nin.

Once alone, Sasuke rested his hand on her thigh. He gave her a gentle smile. "I can't wait until the day you're 18."

Kimi smiled again as she rested her hand on his. "Neither can I. Sasuke the very day I turn 18, I want to start planning our wedding."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," he answered. "Your birthday will be the official engagement to the entire village, as we both know only Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura know of it. And while you're healing, we can start planning the party. Your birthday will be a birthday slash engagement party, which is in six months."

"That sounds like a great idea and we can invite everyone in our academy graduating class. Not to mention Gai-Sensei's former students." Kimi looked excited at the idea.

Wanting to feel him next her, Kimi carefully pushed herself over on the bed, allowing him room to get on. Seeing what she was doing, he removed his footwear and got up on the bed. He curled one arm behind her back, getting her to lean against his shoulder as the other arm rested gently against her stomach, where she had the surgery. With his face close to her head, he was able to just slightly turn his head and kiss her forehead as he cuddled her against him. He knew he would soon need to speak with Tsunade, but for the moment it could wait until Kimi was either napping or busy with a nurse or doctor, until then, he was staying in her arms.


End file.
